The Diary
by greenfetish
Summary: this is from ep.9 when alek is in chloes room. i wanted to write a story of what alek read in her dairy when he was hidding from her mom in her room. :  there will be like 2 more chapters once i write them!    I do NOT own TNLOCK!


-Chloe's room-

Alek's P.O.V.

I watched as Chloe walked in to her room normally. She threw her books and her bag on her bad as she did everyday then turned towards her desk and froze. She walked over to the flowers that were laying there and picked one up to smell.

I snuck up behind her without her even noticing me, like always. "You like?" I asked casually, like I was there all along.

She spun around quickly already knowing who it was. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised, with no hint of irritation in her words. _Good she's happy. _I thought to myself. "Ouch!"

"Careful." I said as she liked her finger where the rose pricked her. "You know the more beautiful things are, the more prickly they can be." She looked away nervously. "I was talking about me." I said in my cocky way that always made her roll her eyes.

"Yeah…got that." She said while rolling her eyes. _Knew it._ "But now…thank you, and go. If my mom, who is downstairs, catches you in here again-"

"Please, your mom loves me." I said as I moved to her bed to sit down.

"Which is why I'll be the one in trouble."

I sat on her bed and looked down at my hands. "You said you wanted me to start over, this is me doing that…" I said as I looked at her. _God was she always so pretty? _She glanced over at the flowers then back at me.

"Did you take those from my neighbor's yard?"

"If you mean the one with the very big dog…" I paused. "Yes I did." She laughed and I smiled. "So you and your human." She glared at me. "Brian." I quickly corrected myself so she wouldn't be mad. "It's over, right?" I asked hopefully. She looked away for a quick moment.

"Yes." She sighed. "It's over."

"But I saw you two-"

"Alek, Brian's my friend. That's all. I'm helping him with some family stuff, and like it or not he's a part of my life." She shrugged. "You just have to accept it."

I thought about what she said then stood up and looked her straight in the eyes. "What do you think about seeing a movie sometime?" I said eager to change the subject. "Like tomorrow night?"

"That would be great…but we have this dinner thing…so…can we please talk about this later, you got to go…my mom is-"

"Chloe?" Chloe's mum said as she knocked slightly on Chloe's door.

"Just-uh-hey mom. Did you need something?" Chloe asked her mum as I quickly hid on the side of her bed.

"Yeah, towels. I need to do the ones in the guest bath-"

"Oh, oh, oh. I'll get them. Don't worry about it."

I listened to Chloe talk to her mum without her mum figuring out I was ever there in her daughters room. I half to say, she was terrible at hiding things. I'll never understand how her mum ever believed her…I watched as Chloe walked to her bathroom to get the towels, and too see if I was hiding in there.

"Yeah, there…uhh…there, there…here."

"Man have I been crazed."

"Uh." Chloe chuckled.

"So how was your day? I barely had a chance to talk to you." Her mum said sitting at Chloe's bed. I was probably going to be here a while…

"Its been uh…you know…" Chloe said as she looked to see her window open and gave out a sigh of relief when she thought I had left through it. She turned her head to where I was hiding and saw mw laying on her floor next to her bed. I gave her a slight wave and winked at her, teasing her. Her face went back into panic mode as she looked back to her mum. "Uneventful." She said quickly. "But really I gotta-"

"Flowers?" Chloe's mum said surprised, and Chloe smiled. "Who are they from?" She said getting up from the bed to see them better.

"Alek." Chloe said with another smile. Good thing she didn't look back at me to see my face burn slightly with a blush. _So not cool._ "He brought them buy earlier. Much, much earlier."

"That's so sweet!" I nodded my head, I knew she liked me. "I'll be honest; I wasn't a fan at first…" I looked toward her direction appalled. "But I'm really starting to like that kid." _That's more like it._ I thought to myself.

"He grows on you." Chloe said to her mum as I reached to move what was under me and pulled out a book. _Ah! Her diary._ I thought. _Score! _"But seriously mom, I have a ton of…uh mom…"

"Five minutes…" Chloe's mom pleaded as I opened the diary and looked for names. _Amy, Paul, Amy, Amy, Paul, Brian, Amy, Brian, Brian, Brian, Amy, Jasmine, Brian, Brian… Seriously nothing about me? _I thought annoyed. "You have to help me stray off a panic attack…I am more than a little nervous about meeting Frank's daughter tomorrow." Chloe's mom continued as Chloe caught me reading her diary. She was clearly annoyed now.

"She'll love you." Chloe laughed. _Ah ha!_ I thought as I continued to look threw Chloe's diary and spotted my name. I looked up at her to see her furious eyes staring back at me. In an instant I knew what she was about to do but before I could move, without being noticed by her mum, she threw the towels she had in her hands on top of me.

I gave a silent laugh. She should know better, a few towels wouldn't stop me know. I moved the towels around me without anyone noticing, and then started reading the page with my name in it.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so confused…<em>

_Tonight my mom told me she wanted to declare my father dead. DEAD! Can_

_you believe that? And just as my mind was processing it all Alek came and _

_knocked on my door…That surprised me the most, he usually just appears in _

_my room…But he stood outside waiting for me. I wasn't sure what he wanted _

_but the look on his face worried me. I asked him what was wrong and he looked_

_me straight in the eyes and said "we belong together." Then he kissed me. I was _

_surprised! I so wasn't expecting that! Then he pulled away, and for some reason_

_I wasn't happy. I didn't want it to end…So I leaned in and we kisses again!_

_I moved my hand on his shoulder as he moved his hand closer around my waist._

_It was…amazing…My heart beat speed up. (I'm sure he heard it…) It was exhilarating, _

_and if Brian hadn't shown up I probably would have kissed him all night! But_

_Brian looked really hurt…the strange thing is I didn't feel all that bad about it_

_though…Of course my mouth went off on its own and I told Brian that it meant_

_nothing with Alek standing right there. Alek looked more hurt then Brian _

_had. When I looked at how hurt Alek was my heart felt like it broke. I just_

_can't figure it out…I know I __like__ Brian…but what is this feeling I have_

_for Alek? I hope he's not mad at me…but I know he is. Hell I'm mad at _

_me…I wish we could just start over and fix this whole mess. Then _

_maybe I could tell him-_

* * *

><p>"Alek!" Chloe hissed, snapping me back to reality, while she took her diary back and slammed it shut.<p>

"Did your mum leave?" I asked innocently, as I slowly, while I started to stand and looked for any trace of her, before I went to lie on Chloe's bed, as I so often did.

"I can't believe you would read my diary!" She yelled quietly. "It's private!"

"Relax, I was just looking through each name to see how often I was mentioned." I said with a smirk and a wink. She glared at me for a long moment before finally believing my lie. She moved to sit next to me on her bed.

"Thanks again for the flowers." She said quietly.

"No problem. I knew you'd like them." I winked.

We sat in silence for a moment just enjoying each other's company. "You should really go now though. I still got my school work to do."

I got up and moved to the window. "Ok. Well you know where to find me…" I said not really wanting to leave.

"Alek?" Chloe said as she suddenly grabbed my hand, and then quickly dropped it with a blush on her face. That made me smile. "Thanks for staying…I mean I was annoyed at first but with my mom freaking out…I don't know… you being here helped me calm her down."

I was taken back by her words. I never thought I'd ever hear her thank me for staying in her room when she normally wanted me to leave. "Anytime." Was all I could think of to say. "You know I'm always nearby when you need me." I said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks."

I was about to leave to the roof to watch over her when I suddenly remembered something I had read. "Oh, Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it you wanted to tell me? " She looked at me confused. "You said in your diary-" I ducked as a pillow came flying at me.

"I knew you read my diary, you jerk!" Chloe yelled again. I smirked at her one last time before jumping out the window and moving to the roof. I silenced my laughing to hear her mumble about needing a better hiding spot.

I laughed even harder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy this! I'm planning on making two more chapters all revoling around this ep. It wont go along in to ep. 10 im gonna change it more to how i think things should have ended from ep. 9. way more happy and ChloeXAlek! :D<strong>


End file.
